


His Not So Secret Secret.

by Anime_Simp_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Sings, Harry is a Little Shit, Quidditch, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Simp_09/pseuds/Anime_Simp_09
Summary: Harry Potter was the forgotten twin, the brother to the amazing Boy-Who-Lived. All that there was to know about him was that his brother destroyed the Dark Lord Grindelwald that's all anyone ever cared to know.What if some Slytherins found out that Harry has secretly been sneaking away? What if said Slytherins decided to follow Harry one day and found out his secret? What if those Slytherins confronted Harry on his secret?~~~Hello! So this is my first actual story that I have written, rather than just give ideas for others to use. It is similar to one of my ideas I have published but I was recently reading a Snarry fanfic when a song on Spotify came on and I felt like writing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the first actual story that I wrote on wattpad. So please enjoy. Also I do not own Harry Potter or it’s characters.

The only sound to be heard was the shredding of ice as the sharp blades effortlessly cut through it in a delicate dance of speed and grace. 

The blades danced across the ice looking far more beautiful than a mere human could hope to achieve, yet somehow this tiny fragile looking boy made it look as natural as breathing. 

The slight echo of instruments could be heard swimming through the air, swimming to have originated from no where but everywhere at the same time. 

The music stopped. 

So did the blades dancing on the ice. 

The boy stopped too. 

He seemed to be bowing, as if he just finished a performance and was awaiting the imminent sound of applause. Although seeing as he started when he got a reaction that was not what he was hoping for. It seemed quite obvious to those watching the boy that he though the was alone, it made them jealous that one could love something so much as to tune out everything else. It could also be from the fact that the boy looked like an angel just gliding on air instead of the human they knew him to be. 

'Who is the boy?' You may be wondering. 

The boys name is Harry Potter. 

'His audience?' 

Their names are Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Severus Snape, the potions professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers Figure Skating.

He was captivated. 

The way the figures on the television danced along the ice, as if they were made to do it. The way they bent, and twirled, and jumped, and slid along the ice. 

It was like they were flying. Their wings invisible to everyone but themselves. 

The six year old was brought out of his revelry by an untimely and somewhat hysterical shrill yell of "Come along now, boy!" From his toothpick of an aunt. 

A harsh grip accompanied by nails digging into his shoulder is what finally pulled his attention away from the figures seen dancing in the shopping centres television. 

Looking back Harry made a decision, he was gonna fly. He was going to become just like those people on the screen. 

*****

The sound of small feet pattered across the gravel in a rush was heard throughout the otherwise silent street. 

A much louder cacophony of sounds, feet hitting gravel, rocks grinding on rocks, yells of excitement and anger, all followed after the pattering. 

Harry being much smaller than his whale of a cousin, and his cousins big but dumb friends, was faster. Due to this he was able to run further away from what he knew was going to be a beating. 

Turning a corner and running down a shadowed alley at full speed he almost ran straight into a pile of garbage cans. 

Getting an idea Harry lined the garbage cans up so that at least three of the boys following him hit them. 

Hearing the noise of yells getting louder Harry ran out of the other side of the alley. Unsure of where to go Harry just kind of ran for a bit. 

Hearing yells of outrage and obvious threats he ran into a slightly dilapidated building situated to his left. 

With his back on the shut door and holding his panting breath Harry listened for the yells. His breath hitching further as the noise was right outside before relaxing as they got further away. 

Eyes closed and breath unsteady Harry was started out of his internal celebration by the sounds of music and a slight grating sound. 

Confused he followed the noise to a sort of stadium and what he found brought him immense joy. 

He found a lone person. Dancing on ice, just like the people in the television last week. With a jolt he realised the grating sound was the persons blades shredding the ice as he flew by. 

Harry wanted to make that sound. 

With all the courage he could muster Harry started down the stairs and found himself standing just beyond the short wall separating the seats from the ice. 

Calling out, his voice small and timid, a barely discernible "hello" could be heard over the music, just before a startled yelp and thud occurred. 

The figure laying on the ice looked up confused. Finding a small doll looking boy the figure started. 

Harry thinking he hurt the person started shaking and spitting half finished apologies, his eyes finding the floor to be much more interesting then it was ten seconds ago. What he didn't see was the fond, if not confused smile the figure had on his face. 

The feeling of a hand gently running through his hair stopped Harry mid apology. Looking up he was met with warm blue eyes, looking like someone took the ocean and decided they would look nice as a pair of eyes. His silvery - white hair sparkling like fallen snow. 

"What are you doing here, young one?" The question was warm, if not confused, no hint of anger in it. Just plain confusion, maybe a bit of worry. A slight accent could be heard, not the normal British found in Surrey, but a foreign accent. 

Unable to help himselfHarry blurted, "who're you?"

With a resounding chuckle the figure answered "Me? Well I'm-"


	3. Learning to Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a figure skater and learns to skate.

"Me? Well I'm Viktor Nikiforov. It's nice to meet you, young one."

Harry stared in awe as the man in front of him pushed his bangs back and a blinding smile adorned his face. To Harry the smile seemed to light up the room, as if it was the sun.

"Your name?" Is what snapped him out of his internal thoughts of how this persons smile could probably out shine anything below the sun.

With a small stutter and creeping blush he responds with a slightly panicked "A-ah, me? I'm- I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you sir."

"Well Harry, what brings you here?" Another blinding smile shot in Harry's direction.

It was all he could do to withhold his wince, shrugging and stuttering his answer was more of a question then a statement of "I- I uh- I wanted to- uh to- see what was- was inside this place?"

Viktor, not believing him let it go and instead asked what Harry thought of the place.

Harry being the bright person he is enthusiastically answered with "It's great! I really liked when you were skating! It was just like the person I saw the on television at the mall!!"

It was silent for a moment as Viktor stared into Harry's sparkling eyes. In that moment he made a split second decision. He would train Harry to be a figure skater, only if that's what Harry wanted.

With a hand running through his hair and another smile Viktor proposed his question.

"How would you like it if I taught you how to skate?"

It took everything in Harry to not shout, although he wasn't very successful in that endeavour. His 'yes!' louder than any of his previous answers.

Another chuckle and head ruffle was the reaction to his answer.

######Time Skip######

It had been three months since Harry agreed to Viktor's tutelage. So far he was progressing greatly. He could skate both forward and was starting to skate backwards, he didn't need to hold onto the rails like he did at the beginning and he was falling down less then when he first started.

Harry was excited to be doing something he thought was beautiful and couldn't wait to be able to perform, although he wasn't fond of attention being on him he wanted to show the Dursley's that he was something, he wanted to show his bullies that they weren't important to him, he wanted to show the world what he could one day accomplish, and with Viktor as his coach he knew that would happen. Harry never complained, he took everything in stride and soaked up all of viktors knowledge like a sponge. 

###### Time Skip###### 

It has been six months since Harry accepted Viktor's coaching. So far Harry had met some of Viktor's friends. Those friends being one Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plitsetsky, Christophe Giacometti, Otabek Altin and Phichit Chulanont. Although being extremely shy and not really speaking to them Harry liked Viktor's friends, they were funny. Harry hoped that by the next meeting he would be able to speak to them more. With Harry's training, well he was doing great, he was able to jump now, although he didn't land very well. He was happy with his progress. 

###### Time Skip ###### 

It had been a little more than a year since Harry and Viktor started skating. Harry was seven now. He was also a lot more confident then he was when they first met. Mostly due to Viktor finding out about Harry's less then favourable home life. Viktor being the confident person he is pressed charges and filed for custody of Harry. It took very little for the Dursley's to be convicted guilty, both petunia and Vernon getting sentenced to a minimum of 5 years for child neglect and child abuse, while Dudley was sent to his nearest relatives care, aunt Marge. With both the Dursley's getting sentence to prison and there being proof that Viktor was an adult trusted by Harry he was given custody with annual social welfare checks. For Harry it was great having a family again, he started calling Viktor Papa, even going as far as calling Viktor's friends his uncles. Harry was excited to have an actual family, one that cared for him and he couldn't wait for the coming years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the wait. Well it was a wait on wattpad. But anyway, I started year 12 this year and it’s a lot of work. 
> 
> Please comment, I love reading them, they also remind me to update. Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> ***   
> Sorry for the repost, had to edit some mistakes.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows he has magic, well sort of. He gets his Hogwarts letter and starts learning his first routine for when he goes pro.

It had been five years since Viktor and Harry met and a little over four since they became family. 

At first it was a little difficult. Strange things would happen when Harry felt sad or angry, but they also happened when Harry felt happy. 

So Harry got homeschooled, it wasn't so bad, his uncles would come over and teach him languages, and they sometimes taught him some class related things like sex Ed (that was an awkward hour), physics (he needed those when jumping, they helped with the speed needed for certain jumps), they even taught him home economics (so he can survive). 

When the strange things started happening around Viktor, Harry got scared that he would do the same things that the Dursley's did to Harry and hurt him. 

Viktor didn't, he reassured Harry that he wasn't mad or scared, that the strange things happening were miracles. 

So less and less strange things started happening. Well off the ice that is. 

When Harry skated he felt a serene calmness wash over him, he felt happy, and when he did music would start playing, and sparkles of magic appeared, although neither knew it was magic. 

The first time this happened Harry fell so hard that he bruised his forearm and sprained an ankle. He didn't skate for a month, but he missed the feeling. 

So Harry decided to skate again, and when the music started again Harry stumbled but didn't fall. The music stopped. 

Harry being the bright boy he is, kept skating, he kept hearing the music. And eventually he grew to like the music. 

With the music he could skate whatever he felt like, he didn't need to stick to a theme as the music would change to fit his dance. 

Harry started skating more around his uncles. They were startled at the music but accepted that Harry was special. They each taught Harry something when it came to skating, whether it was flexibility, or sensuality, or step sequences, or even jumps, although the jumps were often left with Viktor as well as the combinations. 

Once Harry was comfortable with the music on the ice he tried to make it off the ice. It didn't work at first, he didn't feel as serene or happy off the ice as he did on. So he started meditating, he was told that helps make people calm and serene, and for a few months nothing happened.

That was until Harry stopped wishing and demanding for the music to come and instead asked, instead he waited for it to show itself. 

He wasn't disappointed. When he waited for the music to show he felt calm, and that's when it came. The music. Elated he snapped his eyes open and saw some of the items in his room floating. 

They dropped the minute he saw them and the music stopped. 

Harry wanted to try it again, to see if he could make them float. They only did when he brought the music forward. 

Harry thought that was cool. His music could make things float! Then he got scared, no one he knew could make things float, so Harry practiced, he made sure he could play his music without the things floating. He also made sure he could make things float with his music spreading, he heard his music in his head but he didn't let anybody else hear it. Harry was happy again, he could make things float and no one would know it was him. 

*** 

Harry was skating, whenever he had free time if he wasn't meditating he was skating. 

He let his music start, he didn't see his papa watching him, his music drowning everything else out. 

When Harry stopped his papa started clapping, which got Harry's attention. 

The thick envelope in his papa's hands also got his attention. So Harry quickly skated over to his papa to see what it was. Only to find out it was for Harry. 

So Harry took it and opened it. Inside the envelope was a letter written on thick paper, it said that Harry was a wizard, that Harry could do magic, and that this Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would teach him to control it.

At first Harry didn't believe it. Magic wasn't real, that's what the Dursley's said, but the Harry thought about it. He could create music from nothing, he could make things float, the strange things happening before he got a bit of control. 

So Harry told his papa and they decided that he would go. 

They wrote an letter back to the deputy headmistress asking where he could get his supplies from as he has never heard of magic before, and asked how they would get to Hogwarts. 

They got a letter back apologising for not explaining the way there but gave a detailed description of how to get into the platform and a different explanation of how to get to Diagon Alley and the best way to traverse the place. 

Harry and Viktor decided that they would go to Diagon Alley a few days before Harry's birthday, that way they could get and last minute birthday presents for Harry. They decided that they would go on the trip together first before going again with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this story isn’t beta read so if there are any mistakes I have made please point them out so I can fix them. Please comment, I love to read them and they make me want to update! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Visiting Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Viktor goes to Gringotts.

The time to get Harry's school things from Diagon Alley arrived. 

The Nikiforov household was chaotic. Both Harry and victor were running around trying to get ready, I mean what do you wear for your first time in the wizarding world? 

This went on for another half hour before Harry just decided to wear what he would to the parties he and his papa would attend. A button up dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with sleek black slacks and a pair of formal leather shoes, his shoulder length hair out and just barely curled at the ends, his fringe covering his scar. As well as using the making his uncle Chris taught him to apply in order to cover it, Harry had seen some people looking at his scar and gotten insecure so he had asked his uncle Chris to show him how to hide it like uncle Chris did with the bruises on his neck. 

Harry waited another ten minutes before walking up and flicking his papa's nose. Once Viktor stopped pacing Harry directed him to wear the white button up shirt, black slacks and the black shoes his papa normally wore. 

Finally ready they left the house, locking up as they went, and left to get some cash out, not knowing if this wizarding bank took carder not they decided not to attempt it and went with the safe option of cash. 

With a few thousand dollars out, cause let's face it Viktor likes to spoil Harry, the set out to find this leaking cauldron pub place thing. 

After diving around aimlessly for a while Harry finally spotted the building, directing his papa to park in the free spot a few buildings ahead of their destination before walking into the pub. Walking up to the bartender Harry used his best polite voice to ask where the entrance to diagon alley was, saying it was his first time and his papa wasn't magical. 

The bartender flashed a smile that was missing teeth sand lead the duo to the back patio, using his wand to tap an intricate design onto the brick wall before them, instructing Harry to watch closely. 

***

Harry was mesmerised. 

It was like when he first saw that figure skater on the television when he was younger. Beautiful and attention grabbing. His papa was not much better. Both just stopping themselves from gaping and having enough will power to walk towards the large white building in the centre of the Alley. 

Walking up the steps they find short stocky creatures with spears that sneered at them as the passed. Words on the door warning them from stealing less they wish for a horribly painful death. Inside was just as grand as the outside, white marble lined the inside mixing with black, huge pillars sprouted along the space with accents of gold, a chandelier delicately hung from the ceiling. 

Walking up to the first free teller he found Harry patiently waited. The creature behind ignored Harry for a few minutes but when the young did not in fact leave lifted its head and ground out a low "what do you want" wishing the annoying wizard would leave already. 

The goblin didn't expect the polite borderline kind smile aimed in his direction. The bright "I'd like to exchange some non magical money for magical money, please." Startled him so much that he lost his sneer. 

Gathering his wits back the goblin asked for his name. What he wasn't expecting was Harry Potter-Nikiforov as the answer. Loosing all kinds of negative emotions the goblin rushed to get Harry into a back room, calling out to another goblin in a strange language. 

Once in the account room the goblin that first greeted the duo left, leaving them alone. It was but a few minutes before a different goblin came in, announcing himself to be Griphook, the Potter families account manager. The first thing the goblin did was ask for an inheritance test, similar to a non magical blood test but would show any and all inheritances and magical discrepancies. 

Harry not thinking anything of it dropped the necessary three drops of blood onto the parchment place before him. It took no more than five seconds before the blood disappeared and in its place was spiralling black ink forming words that he couldn't quite read just yet. 

The goblin in front of Harry snatched the parchment before the ink could settle and read what the magic had shown. An eyebrow raised the further down he got. 

Griphook handed the parchment to Harry who lent over a bit so Viktor could read it over his shoulder. What he read shocked him. 

“Is this real? Was there a mistake?” The paper in Harry’s hand shook. 

Saddened by the young wizards tone the goblin nodded softly, recalling what the paper had said. 

Name: Hadrian James Potter-Nikiforov   
Date of Birth: 31st July 1980   
Father: James Fleamont Potter ~ Alive   
Viktor Nikiforov ~ Alive |legal and magical guardian|   
Mother: Lily Potter née Evans ~ Alive   
God Father/s: Sirius Orion Black ~ Alive  
Remus Lupin ~ Alive   
Frank Longbottom ~ Alive |Medically unfit|  
God Mother/s: Alice Longbottom née Smith ~ Alive |Medically unfit|   
Minerva McGonagall ~ Alive   
Sibling/s: Nathanial Charlus Potter |Brother ~ twin| ~ Alive  
Roseline Lilith Potter |sister ~ younger| ~ Alive   
Inherited Titles: Lord Peverell ~ paternal line  
Lord Gryffindor ~ paternal line   
Lord Le Fay ~ magic  
Lord Emrys ~ maternal line + magic   
#Heir Potter# |disowned| ~ paternal line   
#Heir black# |primary| ~ blood adoption   
Inherited Properties: #Potter Estate# |disowned|   
Goodrich Hollow |in ruins|   
Peverell Castle   
Peverell Manor   
Gryffindor Manor  
Le Fay Castle   
Emrys Manor   
Black Manor   
Number 12 Grimmauld Place   
Inherited Vaults: Numbers;   
616   
723   
472   
933  
781   
504   
752   
666   
421   
964   
877   
Magical Discrepancies: BLOCKS;   
Eye sight 58%   
Magical core 35% |broken 15%|   
Wandless magic 25% |broken 50%|   
Occlumency 100%   
Legilimency 100%   
Intelligence 25% |broken 25%|   
Parceltongue 100%   
Parcelmagic 100%


End file.
